


marry happy

by giidas



Series: The Same Courtesy [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cat Magnus Bane, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Holiday, Idiots in Love, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giidas/pseuds/giidas
Summary: “I don’t remember Ellie and Tavi being this hyperactive.”Alec snorts once more.“Because we took care of them all the time and it was just our life, all the time,” he tells Magnus with a wry smile. His eyes are warm, crinkled at the corners slightly. There’s no grey in his hair, never will be. Magnus lets his eyes wander over Alec’s face, the five o’clock shadow on his jawline and cheeks. The smile on those familiar lips turns sweet.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Same Courtesy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579948
Comments: 18
Kudos: 178





	marry happy

**Author's Note:**

> for my lovely Zandra <3  
> and everyone else who needs something sweet during the holidays - hope you enjoy!  
> comments and kudos always appreciated

Magnus feels like the very marrow of his bones is aching, he’s so exhausted. A body hits the couch next to him, rocking him slightly. He doesn’t open his eyes, doesn’t think he _can._

“The leftovers are in the fridge,” Alec says. Magnus grunts.

A hand starts pawing at his thigh and stops when it finds his fingers. Magnus gathers the energy to link his own with Alec’s and lets his arm go limp again.

Alec snorts.

Magnus _refuses_ to open his eyes.

“They haven’t even been here for three days!” he says with a laugh.

Magnus takes a fortifying breath. “Why did it feel like _years_ though?” If there’s a whine in his voice, no one mentions it.

Alec hums softly, squeezes his fingers.

“We’re not used to it anymore, I guess?” He pauses and Magnus finally opens his eyes, turns his head to look at him. “Four extra adults in our space, and three kids under the age of ten?” Alec raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t remember Ellie and Tavi being this hyperactive.”

Alec snorts once more.

“Because we took care of them all the time and it was just our life, _all the time,_ ” he tells Magnus with a wry smile. His eyes are warm, crinkled at the corners slightly. There’s no grey in his hair, never will be. Magnus lets his eyes wander over Alec’s face, the five o’clock shadow on his jawline and cheeks. The smile on those familiar lips turns sweet.

“Hey,” Alec says softly, “what is it?”

“Do you miss it?” Magnus asks, not even knowing where the question came from.

Alec looks more than a little confused. “Do I miss having them here all the time?”

“Well, that too, I suppose,” Magnus allows, and looks away from Alec’s searching gaze.

“Magnus, are you asking me if I want more kids?”

He sees and feels Alec move and then there’s a hand on his cheek, soft fingers moving his head oh so gently. He considers closing his eyes but knows that Alec would just wait him out. He keeps his eyes open and looks at his husband.

“Not right now, of course-” Alec tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow and Magnus doesn’t know how to continue, has no idea how to start this discussion again. They’ve already had kids, raised them well, have grandkids now, even. Magnus has been so beyond fortunate, he once again senses that old feelings creeping back, the one that makes him question if asking for something else won’t jeopardize everything he already has.

“Magnus,” Alec says, brows furrowed, eyes worried. “Hey, talk to me.”

Magnus shakes his head a little, curses his tired mind for bringing this up.

“Remember our first holidays with Tavi,” Alec says and leans back against the pillows, bringing Magnus with him. He settles down and Magnus follows, cushioning his head on Alec’s chest. The arm around his back tightens and Magnus feels Alec breathe in his shampoo, leans into the kiss Alec presses on his forehead.

“It was an absolute _mess,_ ” Alec continues. Magnus can hear the smile on his lips in his voice. “We didn’t want to attach any religious significance to the holidays, just wanted it to be about being together, eating good food, and appreciating each other.”

Magnus chuckles and feels Alec’s chest shake under him.

“We got him so many presents,” Magnus remembers.

“And he fell asleep before we even started opening them.”

“We could have realized he wouldn’t really manage to stay awake, he was barely a year old.”

“We put him to bed, opened our presents with a movie in the background and then fell asleep on the couch.” Alec stops talking but Magnus doesn’t supply the next bit about waking up to snow on the balcony of their loft. Snow produced by Tavi. He loves the way Alec tells the story too much.

“I woke up with a start, and your arms were around me, your face softened by sleep, eyeliner smudged,” his voice goes soft, “and I remember it like today, the way my chest felt tight, my heart so full. It was one of those moments when it hits you, y’know, just how much you love someone.” 

Magnus is looking up at Alec, throat tight. This is not how the story usually goes. Alec never told him this before.

“I love you, Magnus,” he tells him, “I love you right now, I loved you back then, I loved you 75 years ago. I hope to love you for at least 75 more.” His eyes are searching Magnus’ face, fingers holding Magnus’ forearm. 

Magnus has no idea what to say to that. He’s not usually easily rendered speechless, as Alec knows, so he’s keen to blame it on the food and exhaustion, if anyone ever asks.

“Well - I --”

Alec’s smile crinkles his eyes almost shut. He seems to take mercy on Magnus and kisses him.

The kiss doesn’t help Magnus become any more eloquent.

He keeps his mouth shut, just to be safe.

“I would love to have more kids, Magnus,” is what Alec ends up saying after a couple more kisses. “We can talk about it some more when you’re not this exhausted, hm?” Alec mercifully suggests.

Magnus smacks his chest.

“I know, I know,” Alec says consolingly, “you’re old, having the nietos here takes a bigger toll on you than it does on me--”

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, how _dare_ you,” Magnus accuses.

Alec is laughing, head thrown back and he’s never going to be able to resist the sight of his husband this happy. It seems to radiate outward, almost like a magical glow, and Magnus swears that when he touches Alec, he can feel the happiness through his fingers.

“I love you,” Magnus tells him, taking his beautiful laughing face into the palms of his hands, “even if your teasing is truly horrendous more often than not.”

Alec hums and keeps smiling at him. Magnus notices his hand going behind one of the bigger pillows and when he takes it out, he’s holding a small box.

“Oh, Alexander, I told you--”

“It’s a tradition by this point, you’d be disappointed if I didn’t,” Alec says with a knowing look.

Magnus takes the box and opens it, fingers careful on the velvet that covers it.

There’s a little bell, this time, which Magnus huffs at, but the collar is very festive looking, more of a novelty fun one that an owner would get just to snap a fun picture. Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec.

“You know the nietos will love it,” is all he says.

Magnus sighs.

They will.

He hands the box to Alec and is on all fours before one could say _Happy Holidays_.


End file.
